bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tatai Mitra
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battles season 2 and 3? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 18:41, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Re:Music Sorry, I can't help you with that one. Im not familiar enough with it to recognize it. 23:22, February 7, 2019 (UTC) We use gifs rather than videos for illustrating the various techniques and since there is already a suitable one of Byakuya's Bankai on his page, it would not be used. 11:23, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit Fluffing & User Page Image Policy Violation I will be removing and marking the image for deletion feel free to add Fair Use Rationale but at the moment the image is illegal. ::You did it again only this time its duplicate image so I won't warn you but you need to stop uploading all over the page and using our site to search for images. Also stop copying and pasting messages about Naruto to people, this is Bleach Wiki not Naruto Wiki you can go to Naruto Wiki to ask those questions. :::You are asking us if a song is used in Naruto. You have asked several people this repeatedly, and nobody has the answer because this is Bleach Wiki. Like I said, to get the answer to that you should go to the relevant Wiki (naruto wiki) and ask if that specific song is used Naruto I'm sure those people should have the answer. :::If you want to upload an image of a character check their Image Gallery (list Bleach Wiki:Image Gallery found here) and that mostly should be able to tell you if we already have the image. Also if the image is copyrighted and you upload it without Fair Use Rationale it is considered illegal and we will remove it and issue warnings.